WKS
by Knights of Silence
Summary: It didn't matter how it began. But to Camus when he woke up, he would be a knight waiting to save him from trouble. If only Reiji could have been more like Camus at the time. One-sided CamusXAine.


**_* This is a small warning.*_**

**_I understand that nor everyone has played the games, myself included, so I will say this now to avoid more confusion. _**

**_Aine is not Ai! _**

**_On my profile I have a link for Aine, if you don't understand this fic, read the link then it should make sense._**

_WKS_

Camus' icy blue eyes scanned the white room. Often times he'd come to this place with Reiji. Sometimes Ranmaru would join their escapades to this place. Never Ai though, the brunette would always make up some excuse as to where they were going or why he couldn't come. It was never the truth though. Not that Camus could blame him much. No, he would probably hide the truth too. After all the whole reason Reiji took Ai under his wing was because they looked so similar.

He could close his eyes and still remember the first time Reiji had asked him to come. At first he respectfully declined the request, saying that he was here for work not friendship. But with Reiji's pleading gray eyes, he soon found himself saying yes with a deep and heavy sigh. That one time, he should have listened to his gut and stuck with his decision. Not that he regretted it, in fact he would probably have regretted it more if he hadn't gone. But his heart would not twist in painful clenches as he looked into the pain face before him.

He turned his head back making sure that the door had been firmly closed. Bringing his ice blue eyes back to the cyan haired boy, he let his hand rest on top of the other's. His hard eyes soften, lips pressed into a simple smile.

"Good morning Aine. It's just me today. Reiji and Ranmaru are both practicin, so this visit can be our little secret." He let his blonde hair slide over his shoulder, gently it tickled the cheek of the comatose man.

"You know, I wish I could have met you while your were awake. Reiji still refuses to talk about what happened to you. Sometimes I'm glad I don't know." He gave a light chuckle. "I would have wanted to save you. Really... I still do. When you wake up, I'll take you far away from here. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Camus sighed, resting his chin on the white blanket. He intertwined his fingers and Aine's lifting the cyan eyed male's dainty hand up to study. His blue eyes focused on the pale appendage.

"They say people in comas can hear everything that is said in their room. So when you wake up, you'll know the sound of my voice. You'll remember the caress of my hand. But I can't help but to wonder what you sound like. What your favorite things to do are." With a short sigh he continued. "You'll tell me when you wake up, right? I'll wait as long as you like. An eternity if need be. Just to hear your voice, it will be worth it. So promise me you'll wake up so I can save you."

* * *

><p>Reiji smiled to himself as he practically danced through the halls of the hospital. He had managed to weasel his way out of practice to come see Aine. It did dampen his spirits a little when he couldn't find Camus, and Ranmaru had already begun his daily duties. Never the less he was still here for a quick visit.<p>

He smiled at a passing nurse, his hand resting on the door's handle, when he heard the sound of talking. Soft loving words. The recognizable voice sending off smoothly spoken phrases, that would caress the ear of any lover.

How had he not realized Camus' feelings. It was cruel of him to bring the blonde here in the first place. Now to give him a false love, with faulty hopes of the cyan eyed male waking up. It was sad, perhaps tragic.

He let his hand fall, turning around leaning his back against the door. Brown hair strayed into his eyes. He wasn't the same. He couldn't promise a rescue when he needed it. In fact he had already fail at it.

He wanted to go in and see the loving look on Camus' face. It was probably like nothing he had ever seen before. The blonde was always so cold to them. Like the real him was buried beneath a thousand layers of ice. Neither warmth nor pickaxe could make him open up to the rest of the band. And yet, somehow, his comatose best friend had done all of that with out ever saying a word. Someone who lay far beyond Reiji's reach had been stolen by someone else so far away.

"Damn." He let one hand clench the fabric over his heart and e other one come up to brush away the few strangling tears that the hair in his face had caused. His legs slowly giving in, back sliding down the door. His face looked up, gray eyes red but no longer shimmering with tears. He had to wonder. Why didn't he answer? Why did he have to fail? Why... "Why couldn't I be a white knight too?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This one is shorter than most of my other ones...<em>**

**_Anyways, for starishandow. It's a strange pairing Aine and Camus, but we all have to have that one weird pair that we ship._**

**_WKS- White Knight Syndrome. It has almost nothing to do with the story._**

**_Enjoyed? R&R?_**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. You know except for the plot._**


End file.
